Green Meanie
The 'Green Meanie '''is the main antagonist in Season Two of the FOX television series ''Scream Queens, replacing the Red Devil of the series' Season One. History Past A flashback is shown of Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering hospital in 1985, where a Halloween party occurred. One of the patient's wife's demanded that a doctor help her dying husband. When Dr. Mike and Nurse Thomas took over the medical procedure, Dr. Mike decided against it because he would rather enjoy himself at the party. He drugged Bill instead and brought him outside to throw his body in the rancid swamp behind the hospital. Nurse Thomas seemed hesitant about dumping the body, explaining to Dr. Mike that she grew up in the area and heard stories from other kids about a monster that lived by the swamp: the Green Meanie. She then pointed out that there could be witnesses, as Dr. Mike's Halloween costume is too recognizable, so he took off the Green Meanie cape and mask and threw it on top of Bill's body, watching it sink under water. Present Day Scream Again Chanel #5 and Catherine Hobart went to the hospital basement for a hydrochloric bath, where they become locked in their chambers. Catherine starts freaking out that they both will be stuck in their tubs with no one to help them, but Chanel #5 tells her that Chamberlain, the candy striper, will come down for them in an hour. After an hour has passed, the Green Meanie creeps into the room and starts playing music, waking up Catherine and Chanel #5. They both assume it is Chamberlain coming to get them, but the Green Meanie then shows himself. He walks over to them both and starts taunting them on which of them he is going to kill. Catherine pleads for him to kill Chanel #5 instead of her, and the Green Meanie then begins to walk away, making Catherine think he's leaving. However, he quickly turns around and slices her head off with his machete, and her decapitated head lands right on top of Chanel #5's tub. He then stares at #5 before swinging his machete again, leaving her status unknown. Warts and All The episode opens with the aftermath of Catherine's murder. A detective at the crime scene reveals that #5 passed out after the decapitation, leaving the Green Meanie to escape with Catherine's body unnoticed. When investigating the hospital's history, Zayday and Chamberlain discover a news article from November 1st 1986, which details the murders of the Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering hospital's staff on Halloween night. In a flashback to that night, three of the hospital's male staff are seen in the locker room taking cocaine. Upon realising he shouldn't being taking drugs as he is still on call, one of the staff members expresses his concern to the another; who looks up to notice the Green Meanie lurking in the doorway. Suddenly, the Green Meanie throws his machete towards them and it slits the first man's throat before impaling another in the stomach. The remaining man tries to escape but, as he is high, he is unable to make it far and the Green Meanie stabs him in the abdomen several times. The Green Meanie then finds Nurse Thomas and Dr. Mike and interrupts them whilst they're making out. An unsuspecting Dr. Mike approaches the Green Meanie to confront him/her but is promptly stabbed in the stomach, and is then lifted off the ground by the Green Meanie by raising the machete whilst it is still in Dr. Mike's stomach. Nurse Thomas tries to flee but is unable to due to the restraints of her rather wide costume, the Green Meanie throws his machete once again across the hallway and it impales Nurse Thomas in the back. The Green Meanie watches her collapse dead on the floor before killing the entire hospital staff. In the present, the Green Meanie attempts to kill Cathy but fails when she puts up a fight. Due to underestimating her strength and ability, the Green Meanie is disarmed and pinned down to the floor by Cathy; she reaches down to remove the Green Meanie's mask but before she can, #3 and Cassidy interrupt her. She tries to explain that she was attacked but upon hearing the elevator doors shut she looks down to find that the Green Meanie has escaped. Cathy then vents her frustrations to #3 and Cassidy; warning them that when someone has fought of a killer and is about to reach down and pull of the mask, it is not the time to distract them with questions. The next night, Tyler is video chatting with #5 when the Green Meanie, not in costume, takes him into surgery. #5 realises that the surgery was actually scheduled for the next day, as Brock and Cassidy are out on dates with the Chanels. The Green Meanie, now back in costume, then uses the lasers that should have been used to cure Tyler as a weapon against Tyler. The Green Meanie sears Tyler's eyes and chest with the medical laser before slicing his throat with a scalpel. The Chanels arrive to find they are too late, and that the Green Meanie has already fled the scene. Handidates Dean Munsch convinces the Chanels to help her get rid of Tyler's body to avoid bad publicity to the hospital, and they throw him into the swamp and continue their internal investigation. The Green Meanie kills Randal by slashing him with a sickle before cleaning up the blood and taking the body, causing Dean Munsch to declare him missing. Hester later says that she knows Randal is dead. The Green Meanie later appears when Sheila, Zayday, and Chamberlain are walking down the hallway after curing Sheila, and she explains that she plans to get the C.U.R.E Institute on the map. However, their celebration is cut short when the Green Meanie appears and decapitates Sheila and slashes Chamberlain's chest before disappearing. This prompts the group to reconsider Hester's offer. Dean Munsch gives Hester a "room with a view" VHS, much to her annoyance. Denise begs Hester to tell them who the Green Meanie is before he kills again, but she tells them its "too late." They later discover that she meant the killer had already claimed its next victim: Chanel's groom-to-be, and Season One survivor, Chad Radwell. Halloween Blues Coming Soon! Victims Names in 'bold '''are deceased. *'Dr. Mike: 'Impaled in the stomach with a machete. *'Nurse Thomas: 'Impaled in the back with a machete. *'Catherine Hobart: 'Decapitated with a machete. *'Tyler: 'Eyes and chest burned with medical lasers and throat sliced with a scalpel. *'Randal: 'Sliced up with sickle. *'Sheila: 'Decapitated With Sickle. *'Chad Radwell: 'Knifed In Chest. Equipment *'Machete: 'Uses it to decapitate Catherine Hobart. *'Medical Laser: 'Uses it to burn Tyler's eyes and chest. *'Scalpel: 'Uses it to slice Tyler's throat. *'Sickle: 'Uses it to kill Randal and Sheila. *'Knife: '''Uses it to kill Chad. Trivia *The Green Meanie uses the mask worn by Dr. Mike on Halloween, 1985. **The Green Meanie is also connected to the murders that took place on this night. *Its nickname comes from an old legend told by kids about a monster that lived in the swamp behind the hospital. *The Green Meanie only attacks in the dead of night, during the graveyard shift at the hospital. *One major difference between the Green Meanie and the Red Devil is that the Red Devil had no specific weapon for killing, while the Green Meanie mainly uses a machete. Category:Serial Killers Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Mute Category:Nameless Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Genderless Category:Comedic Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Aliens Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Legacy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Conspirators